Soap Bubbles
by qunnyv19
Summary: /"Apa itu, Granger?" "Bukan uru— oh, ini namanya gelembung sabun, Malfoy," sahut Hermione dengan tenang, walaupun awalnya mau menjawab dengan emosi. Perubahan moodnya berubah drastis setelah kedatangan benda aneh itu. "Apa itu gelembung sabun?" Draco mulai tertarik, mendekatkan badannya sedikit kepada Hermione./ RnR? ;)


**SOAP BUBBLES**

"Apa itu, Granger?" "Bukan uru— oh, ini namanya gelembung sabun, Malfoy," sahut Hermione dengan tenang, walaupun awalnya mau menjawab dengan emosi. Perubahan moodnya berubah drastis setelah kedatangan benda aneh itu. "Apa itu gelembung sabun?" Draco mulai tertarik, mendekatkan badannya sedikit kepada Hermione.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**S**oap **B**ubbles by _qunnyv19**  
**__**created: 30.03.2013  
**__**published: 30.03.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T  
T**ime: **F**ourth **Y**ears **a**t **H**ogwarts**  
****G**enre: **G**eneral

**WARNING: Typo(s), AR, Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Hermione jalan sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia kesal. Dia sungguh kesal! Bisa-bisanya Ron menganggap dia pengkhianat hanya karena berdansa dengan Viktor Krum di Yule Ball?

Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan cowok jangkung berambut merah itu?

Brengsek!

Hermione menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Salah Ron sendiri, kan, tidak mau mengajaknya lebih dulu. Sekarang malah dia yang disalahkan, dengan embel-embel Viktor sengaja mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Turnamen Triwizard?

Hermione benci!

Bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari sepasang manik _hazel_nya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Apakah dia harus bertemu _Troll_ lagi agar bisa berbaikan dengan Ron dan Harry?

Oke, sebenarnya Harry _netral_, tapi Harry menyusul Ron dibanding dirinya! Harry juga tidak memperdulikan dirinya!

Mengapa semua menjadi salahnya?

Mengapa?

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke Danau Hitam. Banyak pasangan-pasangan yang bercumbu di sana. Hermione tidak peduli bahwa hanya dia orang yang sendirian di sana.

Apa-apa salahnya, mengapa Ron tidak intropeksi diri?

Dia sendiri salah, kan? Mengapa dia dijadikan pilihan terakhir? Mengapa Ron menyadari bahwa dirinya cewek?

Air mata Hermione berjatuhan lebih banyak lagi. Dadanya masih sesak. Dia masih terus menangis. Dia benci..

Dari awal, dia sudah tahu bahwa dia dan Ron tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Hermione benci!

Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan bahwa dia benci hal ini?

Oh, sudah beberapa kali. Hermione tertawa hambar sambil mengusap air matanya. Cewek bodoh, batinnya. Ngapain menangisi Ron? Memangnya cowok itu peduli apa?

"Wah, baru kali aku melihat cewek sepertimu menangis." Hermione sedikit tersentak.

Nah, tambah satu lagi masalahnya. Lagi benci-bencinya sama Ron, malah ketemu dengan _ferret_ sialan ini.

"Apa urusanmu?" bentak Hermione, memberanikan diri menatap mata kelabu pria yang paling dibencinya itu. Sungguh, hari ini hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

"Wow, Darah Lumpur membentakku." Draco tertawa mengejek, masih berdiri di tempatnya— berjarak dua meter dari Hermione.

Hermione tambah kesal. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Belum puas diubah jadi _ferret_ sama Professor Moody ya, Malfoy? Mau jadi apa lagi? Babi? Biar sekalian kau rasakan berguling-guling di _lumpur_. Jadi kita sama-sama _lumpur_." Hermione menekankan kata lumpur di setiap kata-katanya. Dia sudah kebal dikata-katai oleh si pirang sialan ini.

Draco mendengus.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku tentang hal itu, Granger. Ayahku akan mendengar tentang itu."

Hermione hanya mendecih, tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan. Hatinya sudah kesal, ditambah atmosfer kesialan karena bertemu _ferret_ sialan ini.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Hermione yang sedang menahan kesal dan marah, Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione, berjarak satu meter.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hermione ketus, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Danau Hitam.

"Dicampakkan sama Krum, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hermione, lebih ketus dari yang tadi. Tapi sepertinya seorang Malfoy tidak akan menyerah—

"Atau sedang bertengkar dengan _Saint_ Potter dan Weaselbee?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU, FERRET SIALAN!" Hermione berteriak tepat di depan hidung Draco, yang tersentak dan langsung mundur sedikit. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka, tapi kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti yang tadi.

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bertengkar mah, sudah biasa.

"Sikapmu lebih lembut sedikit, kenapa?" Draco bertanya dengan nada kesal, melirik Hermione dengan dongkol.

"Ngapain harus bersikap lembut terhadapmu? Ngapain harus menuruti perkataanmu? Memangnya kau siapa?"

_Well_, Draco tidak mau menjawab lagi. Tidak mau mengambil resiko ditonjok lagi oleh Hermione Granger seperti saat tahun ketiga.

Kalau marah, Hermione benar-benar mengerikan.

Jadi mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi kemudian Hermione mengucapkan sesuatu—

"_Accio soap bubbles,_" dan satu menit kemudian, sebuah tabung botol yang kecil dan berisi cairan di dalamnya—Draco tidak tahu itu apa—beserta sebuah pegangan atau apa itu—Draco tidak tahu juga—dengan lingkaran kecil di atasnya.

Draco penasaran, maka dengan hati-hati, takut tiba-tiba ditonjok—dia bertanya kepada Hermione.

"Apa itu, Granger?"

"Bukan uru—oh, ini namanya gelembung sabun, Malfoy," sahut Hermione dengan tenang, walaupun awalnya mau menjawab dengan emosi. Perubahan _mood_nya berubah drastis setelah kedatangan benda aneh itu.

"Apa itu gelembung sabun?" Draco mulai tertarik, mendekatkan badannya sedikit kepada Hermione. Tetapi Hermione cepat-cepat menghindar. Draco nyengir.

"Ini—hanya sebuah permainan—bukan permainan, sih. _Yeah_, celupkan saja _ini_—" Hermione menunjukkan pegangan yang ada lingkaran kecil di atasnya, "—ke dalam _sini_." Hermione mencelupkan pegangan tersebut ke dalam tabung kecil yang berisi cairan tersebut. Lalu, Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya dekat dengan lingkaran kecil tersebut, dan meniupnya.

Gelembung-gelembung keluar dari benda tersebut. Draco hanya menganga dibuatnya.

"Itu benda apa? _Muggle_? Menjijikan." Draco gengsi, sebenarnya. Pengen mencoba juga. Sayangnya, kalau itu benda _muggle_—nggak jadi deh.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau melihatnya. Pergi sana jauh-jauh. Aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu, kok," kata Hermione lalu melanjutkan mencelupkan pegangan tersebut ke dalam tabungnya, dan meniupkannya lagi. Lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau dapat benda itu darimana, sih?" Draco menunjuk-nunjuk kedua benda yang dipegang Hermione. Hermione—yang tidak menyadari bahwa yang mengajaknya bicara adalah seorang Malfoy karena _mood_nya sedang naik drastis—menjawab dengan ramah,

"Aku membawa benda ini setiap 1 September ke Hogwarts. Biasanya kalau sedang tidak ada Harry atau Ron—" Hermione dan Draco sama-sama berjengit mendengar nama itu, "—aku di sini untuk meniup ini," Hermione melanjutkan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hermione sadar sendiri.

"Ngapain kau mau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga, menatap tajam pada putra tunggal Malfoy. Draco kelabakan, namun kemudian menjawab dengan tenang.

"Hanya penasaran saja," jawabnya seolah tak peduli. Tapi dia masih penasaran dengan benda _muggle_ yang dipegang Hermione. Tapi—dia Darah Murni—dan tidak pantas menyentuh barang _muggle_.

"Mau coba?" tawar Hermione dengan senang hati. Draco tersentak dan terlompat dari tempat duduknya beberapa _centi_. Matanya melebar.

"Dengan _tidak_ senang hati, Granger. Sampai matipun tidak aku tidak akan menyentuh barang buatan _muggle_."

"Oh, begitu ya? Dicoba dulu, deh. Asyik, lho, melihat gelembung-gelembung ini ..." Hermione melakukannya lagi, celup dan tiup.

Draco hanya mengernyit jijik.

"Apa-apaan itu? Barang murahan!"

Hermione menyipit tak senang.

"Ya sudah, kau ngapain sih berlama-lama di sini? Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan berdansa dengan Parkinsonmu itu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

"Masalahnya itu, Granger. Aku sedang menghindari Parkinson—"

"Oh, sedang menghindari Parkinson, ya? HAHAHAHA." Hermione meledak dalam tawa, meledek Draco dengan cara tidak langsung. Draco mendengus.

"Diam kau, Granger. Lagian kau ngapain di sini? Meniup-niup barang _muggle_ di Hogwarts, tidak _elite_—"

"Berisik kau, Malfoy. Sudah kubilang kan kalau itu bukan urusanmu?"

Draco menggerutu tidak jelas dengan sebal. Dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan di Granger ini, tapi si Granger malah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas—

Draco memandangi Hermione dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus gengsi. Benda apa sih, itu? Pengen nyoba, tapi—

Barang _muggle_.

Draco hanya bergidik sendiri, lalu memandangi Danau Hitam lagi. Dan gelembung-gelembung itu menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Masih tidak mau mencoba, Malfoy? Nih~" sambil meniup gelembung sabunnya, Hermione mengucapkan sebuah mantera, lalu gelembung yang keluar bukan bentuk bulat-bulat kecil, tapi—

_Ferret_. Musang. Musang transparan yang melayang-melayang persis di depan hidung Draco.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Dengan kesal, Draco segera merebut tabung dan pegangan tadi—atau apalah—dan segera mencelupkannya dengan tidak sabar, lalu meniupnya, dan mengucapkan mantera juga.

Bentuknya jadi berang-berang dengan gigi depan yang besar.

"Maunya sih jadi warna cokelat, tapi tidak bisa berwarna ya, Granger? Payah—"

Hermione melotot melihat berang-berang yang dibuat oleh Draco. Bagus, sih. Masalahnya, giginya itu ...

"Hey, gigiku sudah tidak sebesar itu lagi!"

"Setidaknya pernah, kan?"

Hermione yang _mood_nya membaik, lalu memburuk lagi dengan Draco yang mengejeknya _gigi besar_. Hermione merebut kedua benda yang berada di tangan Draco, lalu segera celup dan tiup lagi, tak lupa memberikan mantera.

_Voila_, dan jadilah gelembung tersebut membentuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek, lalu berwajah anjing _pug_.

"Ngapain kau membentuk Parkinson di sini? Mengganggu pemandangan saja." Draco merebut benda tersebut dari Hermione lagi, tetapi terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan—

"Drakie? Drakiieeeee~ kamu di mana?"

Draco menelan ludah dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Dia menatap _horror _pada Hermione, dan segera mengembalikan benda tersebut kepada Hermione.

"_Well_, aku memang jarang mengucapkan ini— err— terimakasihGranger." Draco mengucapkannya dengan cepat, dan segera bangkit, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Malfoy?"

Tapi Draco tidak menjawab lagi. Dia sudah berlari agar tidak ketahuan Parkinson.

Satu menit kemudian, Pansy Parkinson muncul di hadapan Hermione.

"Hei, Granger. Lihat Drakieku tidak?"

"Umm, ke sana." Hermione menunjuk ke arah di mana Draco berlari tadi. Pansy mengangguk dan segera berlari ke sana. Hermione terkikik. Rasakan kau, Malfoy.

"Drakieee~" terdengar suara cempreng dari kejauhan.

"TIDAK!"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Niatnya bikin humor, tapi nggak tau dapet atau nggak, jadinya bikin Romance aja deh, walaupun Dramionenya nggak pacaran *nyengir*. Fic yang Love, Friendship, Hate sama Assassin akan dilanjutkan jika mendapat review memuaskan.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
